<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>васильки by goldenfool (shadowkatja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615946">васильки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool'>goldenfool (shadowkatja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF, Князь Серебряный - А. К. Толстой | Prince Serebrenni - A. K. Tolstoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Memories, Pre-Slash, a part of a story that I would never write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вызываясь помочь Басманову в поисках ошибки в его диссертации, Никита совершенно не рассчитывал погружаться в воспоминания.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>васильки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Никита - заведующий кафедрой, Федя - аспирант, и отношения между ними, как водится сложные.</p><p> </p><p>Как я уже сказала, это вырванный из контекста драббл, которым хочется поделиться, потому что это моя любимая сцена.<br/>А ждать пока я напишу эту работу целиком - можно и не дождаться.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Вот здесь, — палец с кольцом в виде оскаленной собачьей пасти указывает на минус, затерянный в недрах многоярусной формулы, а сам Басманов, стоящий за его плечом, наклоняется ниже, мазнув волосами по щеке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Никита чувствует легкое прикосновение, и только потом в его ноздри пробивается тонкий аромат, который он бы и не услышал, если бы Федя не стоял так близко, если бы он не знал этот запах лучше всех прочих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От Басманова пахнет васильками. И все внутри Никиты скручивается, сжимается и стучит, одурманенное этим запахом. Он хочет зарыться лицом в темные кудри и, наплевав на все правила, забыть, где он находится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>От Басманова пахнет домом. Не этим, городским, чужим, в котором от Никиты ничего-то и нет. И уж тем более не родительским, который он очень давно перестал считать родным. Нет, от Басманова пахнет деревянным домом в тени яблоневого сада. И Никита захлебывается воспоминаниями, которые он успешно гнал от себя все эти годы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Белые резные наличники, которые его прадедушка выпиливал своими руками, на голубых деревянных стенах, чуть покосившихся, но все еще прочных. Шорох листьев по стенам, потому что яблоня растет слишком близко. Мурка, лениво вылизывающаяся на крыльце. Яблоки, золотистые, почти прозрачные, с поцелованными солнцем розовыми бочка́ми. Никита все еще помнит их вкус и то, как сок брызгает во все стороны при первом укусе. Он нигде больше не видел таких яблок. Что стало с этими яблонями теперь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Травы и цветы на подоконнике. Обязательно полевые. Никита сколько ни пытается, не может вспомнить каких-то других цветов — не было их на участке ни пионов, ни георгинов, ни хризантем. Обязательно в большой эмалированной кружке с огромной клубничиной на боку. Сколько раз мать предлагала купить вазу, а бабушка все отнекивалась, что ни к чему ей эти пылесборники.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Так что нет, ваз с пионами не было. Зато были блинчики, тонкие, кружевные, щедро сдобренные домашней сметаной. Была кровать, застеленная свежайшими простынями, пропитанными солнцем, ветром и васильками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он падал в эту душистую кровать, уставший после забегов по полям, вымытый и накормленный, загорелый до черноты. В последнее лето они с бабушкой по очереди читали вслух "Два капитана" при свете ночника. Никита засыпал счастливый. И никогда не видел кошмаров.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Тогда было детство. Тогда он еще не должен был оправдывать ничьи ожидания и доказывать, что заслуживает любви, еще никто не шипел ему в ухо, сжимая руку, "только попробуй меня опозорить". Не было репетиторов, конкурсов, брошенных в него ручек и всего, что попадется отцу под руку. Не было криков "я вырастил тупицу" из-за случайных четверок и виноватого взгляда матери.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Было солнце, яблоки и васильки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Его бабушка умерла, когда ему было десять. И он до сих пор не может простить родителям, что он не увидел ее в последний раз, что не попрощался. И с ней, и с домом, который продали, ничего ему не сказав.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  — Никита Романович!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Серебряный возвращается в реальность и почти нос к носу сталкивается с Басмановым, который внимательно вглядывается в него своими синими глазами, так близко, что Никита может видеть темно-серые перемычки на радужке. Он отшатывается и отводит глаза, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, покрывающееся красными пятнами. Чертов Басманов застал его врасплох.  Впрочем, Никита сам виноват, нашел место.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Я… извините, Федор Алексеевич, я просто... — он чувствует, как краснеет еще больше, и ненавидит эту косноязычность, не позволяющую ему объяснить, почему он уткнулся носом в макушку Басманова, как не вполне адекватный, — просто васильки...</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Ах, васильки, — Басманов потягивается так сладко, как будто только вылез из-под одеяла, и Никита может видеть широкий рубец на животе под задравшейся футболкой и только догадываться о его происхождении. Он наклоняется, сгребая черновики со стола, снова оказываясь неприлично близко. — Спасибо большое, Никита Романович, вы мне очень помогли, и…, - он выпрямляется и улыбается краем рта, — не обязательно что-то объяснять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И эту понимающую полуулыбку Серебряный тоже ненавидит.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>